


The Canary Sisters

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Black Canary - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, Redemption, Sisterly bond - Freeform, Survival, white canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Sara and Laurel Lance. 2 orphaned girls who became a pair of unstoppable crooks until a tragic accident forced them apart for 5 years thinking the other was dead. They reunite with the goal of righting their wrongs and becoming the black canary and the White canary.





	1. The Begining

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE INFAMOUS LANCE SISTERS."

The announces roar as Sara and Laurel Lance walk into the fight arena. Sara was wearing a white sport bra and shorts Laurel was wearing black. The 2 were competing in underground fights to make money and were a tag team that no one could beat.

The 2 sisters had been living this life since they were 12 years old. Before then they were regular middle class kids. They were close to each other. Laurel was 2 years older than Sara and they had a typical sister love/hate relationship. There mom was a teacher and there dad was a cop. One day while the 2 girls were at school there parents had been driving to a store when a gang pulled up and shot them both dead. This lead the Lance sisters as orphans and they were taken into an orphanage. The 2 stayed there for 3 years but it was hell. The older children beat up the pair of them daily and made there lives hell. So the 2 sisters realised they had to fight back to get anywhere in this world so the 2 sisters began to work out daily getting there bodies stronger and sparring each other to learn how to fight. 

When Sara was 15 one of the bullies attacked Sara and Sara beat her so badly she went into a comer. When Sara had told laurel what had happened Laurel was scared the police would arrest Sara. So she insisted the 2 run away. 

They left that night and left Starling City for years. They started operating out of small towns. They were robbers and thieves but they never hurt innocent people when they had a choice. They'd had to join street gangs at first just to build knowledge of the criminal underworld. They also learned more fighting skills and they became so formidable and tough that the only challenge the 2 had was each other. Eventually they'd forged their own little gang of just the 2 of them. They could only rely on each other. The 2 sisters argued a lot but they loved each other and knew they had each other's back in any fight or battle or robbery.

After one particular job the 2 had very nearly been arrested after the police had heard rumours of 2 blonde girls causing trouble so they realised there was to much heat on them and they moved back to Starling City.

They'd used some of their savings to buy a tiny apartment in the Glades. It wasn't expensive due to the fact the sisters were experts at intimidation and had started their work in the city. The 2 knew they couldn't be to public in their home as more people would know who they are but they had steady income from small jobs and debt collecting plus the underground fights.

The brains of the pair was Laurel as since she was 5 she'd wanted to be a lawyer so she could read people easily and was good at learning and remembering facts plus she was very strong and argumentative and could persuade people to talk. Sara wasn't a dumb person either but her strengths were her physical abilities. She'd always been a strong person as she'd danced from a young age and was on her school soccer team. She was probably a slightly better fighter than Laurel as she was more agile and quick and flexible and Sara was good under pressure and could assess and organise them while under attack.

Now here they were in an underground match and Sara and Laurel were smirking smugly at each other as their 2 opponents climb in the ring. The 2 had entered the circuit a year ago and had proven unstoppable in both individual matches and even more as a team. They worked in perfect sync with one another and everyone was intimidated by them. They had both beaten high level male fighters as well Sara grins at Laurel as the 2 do their usual pre match tactics discussion.

!"what do you reckon sis?"

Laurel grins back it was her job to gather the Intel on any opponents and Sara would devise the strategy to beat them. 

"They're sisters as well. Guess the promoter wanted the novelty of 2 sister teams fighting. From what I've seen they're both taekondo practitioners, the younger one is better I think."

Sara smirks at her comment.

"Yeah it's common for the younger sister to be better."

Laurel yanks Sara's hair playfylly. 

"Shut it brat."

The sisters share a fond smile before Laurel continues her assessment.

"The younger one is more powerful and heavy set, the older one seems more technical."

Sara nods then thinks for a second.

"Okay so I take the older you take the younger. You're bigger than me so you can handle the power more and I'm faster so I can handle the technique advantage."

Laurel nods.

"Game plan?"

Sara nods.

"We're both shorter than those 2 so fighting at range isn't a good idea we get inside so they can't kick us which is a taekwondo fighters strength and on the inside we go to work with elbows head butts etc etc and maybe put them on the ground and submit them. Any objection?"

It was a question Sara asked every time but Laurel never doubted her little sisters strategy they'd never failed yet.

"Nope I trust you sis. Let's go kick some ass."

The 2 sisters fist bump each other and run into the arena. The fights were free for all everyone fighting at the same time. So Sara runs in and lands a jump side kick on her opponents chest and ducks under the retaliation roundhouse to the head then tackles the girl to the mat and starts to pound her with hard punches but the girl manages to get back to her feet but as per the game plan Sara stays in close throwing hard shots wherever she can reach. The girl soon was bloodied up badly and she desperately tried to throw Sara to the floor. Sara countered and ended up behind her and put her in a choke and the girl quickly tapped out.

Meanwhile Laurel had gone straight in with a kick the chest and tried to overwhelm her with punches but she got countered and knocked to the floor with a hard kick to the body. Laurel roads and gets back up and knees the girl in the stomach but is pushed back and eats a straight right to the chin. Sara who was already finished with her opponent runs over kicks the girls knees out and punches her in the face then steps back. It was a common rule for the Lances to stick to one each but if one was in trouble they'd jump in to help then step away so the other could finish it off. Laurel uses the oppurnity to kick the girl square in the chin and knocks her out cold. 

The sisters celebrate with their trademark double high five and collect their money and head home as they playfully rip into each other.

"Oh laurel you were slow tonight 2 minutes.../and/ you needed an assist."

Laurel groans.

"Screw you bitch my girl was huge she hit like a truck."

"Yeah or you've got a shit chin and can't take it anymore."

"Fuck you Sara. Don't get cocky don't forget I'm the big sister not you?"

"Yeah yeah yeah blah blah...go put some ice on that eye before it makes you even uglier than you are now."

Laurel flips Sara off but grins and goes and ice pack for her eye. They both change out their fight gear and curl up together on their couch and watch a movie. The 2 were tough as nails but they were soft around each other. They realised quick they couldn't be dark all the time and needed each other to stay human. They watch Peter Pan. Which makes Sara groan remembering a humiliating experience in school lifetimes ago whichLaurel still bought up.

The 2 watch in comftoable silence but Sara notices laurel was frowning a little and not really focusing on the movie. Sara pauses it and when she does Laurel looks at her confused Sara raises her eyebrows at her sister.

"You good?"

Laurel tilts her head.

"You my shrink or something?"

"Nah but you've had a face like a smacked ass since we put this movie on. Usually your always laying into me how I fucked up my scenes when I was like 2..."

This makes laurel laugh a little.

"You were 7 Sara not 2 and yeah well it's that made me have a face like a smacked ass as you so poetically put it. Thinking about those days and what we've become since."

Sara smirks.

"You mean the 2 biggest bad assess in the Glades."

Laurel sighs.

"That wasn't what we meant to be... I was meant to be a lawyer you were meant to be a doctor. I fucked that all up when I made us go on the run."

"Laurel don't be a moron. It was me nearly killing that bitch that made us need to go on the run."

Laurel nods.

"I just worry about you."

"Sis I can protect myself."

"I know but you're in danger daily, I'm the one who gets all the jobs if you get hurt or die on a mission that's on me."

Sara shakes her head.

"No it's not. I'm no sidekick Laurel. We're a team you and me we work well."

Laurel looks at her.

"If you could would you still be a doctor."

Sara thinks then shrugs.

"I guess...what about you? Still wanna be a lawyer...I mean it'd be very helpful to have you as a lawyer in our work."

Both of them laugh and Laurel sighs.

"I'd like to. I mean we still could we've never been charged with anything I mean from all my contacts you never even got made for that assault in the orphanage. We've got money Sara...we could build our lives again...do something mom and dad would approve of."

Sara's eyes start to water, she hates thinking of her parents. It hurt to much.

"Laurel we've got money to survive but you're talking money for both Law school and Medical school. Plus we never even graduated high school."

Laurel nods and sits up.

"I know sis but we're both smart enough to not need it."

"Pretty sure we need a diploma."

"Yeah but surely that hacker contact of yours could help us with that...what's her name felix?, felicia? The dorky one with glasses."

Sara smiles.

"Felicity."

Felicity was a local small time hacker who Sara had met when they first came back and got her help on a few jobs. She was cute in Sara's eyes.

"Yeah Felicity could forge a few fake high school diplomas I guess but she can't fake money. Law and medical college are a lot of money."

Laurel nods.

"I know but I have a plan."

Sara laughs.

"When don't you?"

Laurel grins and pokes her sisters nose.

"You're finally getting it sarbear."

Sara groans.

"Seeiously? Just tell me the plan."

Laurel nods and puts a photo of a yacht in front of them.

"The Queens Gambit."

Sara looks at her.

"As in...Robert Queen?"

The Lances knew the Queens for years, Sara and Laurel had known their child Oliver with Laurel dating him for a while.

Laurel nods.

"Yep Ollie used to brag about this boat. He'd say it was valued at 10 million dollars."

Sara whistled.

"Fuck sis you should've married him right there. We wouldn't need to be doing all this crap."

Laurel blushes and laughs.

"Shut up. Anyway the jobs simple we steal the yacht take it out to see. Party on it for a few days and take it to my contact in Cuba. They sell well over there."

Sara sighs.

"Laurel this isn't just stealing a car from a showroom. A 10 million dollar boat is gonna a shit ton of security and fire power protecting it."

Laurel nods.

"It does but I watched the port today. The guards are only the walk paths they're not watching the water. I say we go underwater to the boat climb on from their blindside then take it."

Sara considers it.

"The sneak attack may work I guess. But when we sail they'll be shooting at us."

"Yep but you'll be in position with a sniper rifle to take them down. Sara this is our chance to get out to have a real life. We can settle down and just be sisters who can go to a movie without casing the place or go for a drink without worrying about undercover cops."

Sara sighs and nods.

"I've never doubted you Laurel. Let's do it."

The next morning the 2 sisters woke up early and did their usual morning workout. They'd go run around the city for an hour come home and lift weights for another hour then spar for the final hour. 

There sparring was intense as the sisters ducked and weaved from each other's strikes both so used to the others style they could read it easily. There session ended with neither landing a shot the whole hour. They smirked and high fived. 

Sara smiles at Laurel.

"Pretty good but you're still telegraphing that switch kick."

Laurel nods.

"Yeah well you're dropping your right hand when you throw your left back fist."

Sara nods, while the sisters were competitive they also valued each other's opinions and would point out each other's mistake and the 2 would learn from it.

Later they ride their motorbikes to the edge of a pier and change into their combat gear. Once they were ready Laurel goes through the plan and Sara goes over any combat tactics they may need.

Sara smirks at Laurel.

"You know What? I'll miss us when this is over."

Laurel smiles and hugs Sara who hugs back.

"Hey sis no matter what we do. You and me will always be a team the most badass team in this city you'll always be my baby sister. I love you Sara I never told you it enough."

Sara sighs happily.

"I knew it every day Laurel. I love you to...now let's cut that sappy shit out and let's get to work."

The 2 dive into the water and the plan works perfectly. They encounter no resistence until they're nearly out of range and when they do Sara incapacitated them by shooting them in the leg. Sara figured there was no need to kill some guys just doing their job when they were now home free.

A few days later the sisters were in the middle of the South China Sea partying on the yacht. They were both in bikinis of their favourite colours, Sara was In a white one and Laurel a black their muscular and scarred bodies shining in the sun. They were downing champagne they'd found on the ship and blasting out music from the Gambits speakers. They were both slightly drunk and dancing together happily.

"Oh my god Laurel this is so perfect. Like fuck "

Laurel laughs and messes up her sisters hair.

"I know what you mean kiddo."

With that Laurel grabs Sara and throws her over the top of the boat and she crashes into the water. Sara screams and splutters.

"BITCH."

Laurel was doubled over laughing as Sara climbs back up and throws laurel over both end up laying on the deck soaking wet but laughing happily together.

Suddenly the Gambit shakes and before either could say anything they were both thrown to the side. Laurel hits her arm against the side and Sara smacks her head.

"SARA YOU OKAY?"

Sara groans.

"Yeah...fine....what the fuck?"

Before Laurel could reply the boat is torn apart in an explosion and the girls are thrown across the water. Laurel panics and looks and sees Sara and screams our her name and tries to swim to her. Even if they were to die then they'd die together. That was their pact they'd made. She tries to get to her but the rip currents were to strong and pulling her away. She could see Sara desperately thrashing and trying to get to Laurel still needed her big sister to protect her.

It was useles the 2 girls thrashed and struggled but neither could get to the other. It was both sisters idea of a nightmare. The waves caused by the explosion were smashing into them and Sara being the smallest was dragged under first. Laurel was crying heavily trying to fight her to her baby sister. But as she thrashed and struggled and Sara didn't come back up. She realised it was over and she was gone.

The sisters were ripped away from each other for the first time in their life. Neither would see the other again in both of their minds. Each now had to try and survive this and then carry on alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara begins her journey from criminal to hero.

5 years after the Queens Gambit went down Sara was sitting on a balcony of her Vila in the rich part of Tibet. She was in a black bikini sipping a glass of wine as she looks out onto the beach over looking her home. As the waves crash down onto the sand she remembers the day her life changed forever and the old Sara Lance died.

5 years ago.

Sara's body was being smashed and pounded by the waves. She was trying desperately to stay above water and get to her sister but the current and the waves were to strong and the cold was draining her energy fast. She went under the water after one strong wave and kept trying to fight back to the surface but she couldn't as her breathing gets shallower her body shakes with the cold and her eyes start to close and she is then taken into a state of darkness and unconsciousness.

She woke up on a beach. Her skin was soaked but she could feel the hot sun beating down on her. As her senses restored she heard voices. Male voices 3 men. She glanced up and saw 3 bare chested men standing around her. They were wearing swimming trunks and talking in a language that sounded like Chinese. One of them motioned to her and pointed somewhere couldn't see and she felt 2 sets of arms lift her. She noticed the one who wasn't holding her was holding a spear. As soon as Sara was on her feet she sprung into action. She front kicked the first guy in the face which knocked him to the floor she elbowed one of the ones holding her in the ribs and used the same arm to punch the other in the face. Both released Sara and went down. Sara grabbed the spear and shoved it on the mans throat when suddenly 3 other men ran onto the beach one yelled out in English.

"Stop."

Sara snarls and looks up.

"Take one more step and your friends dead."

The men stopped and the one who first spoke held up his hands. He was a tall thin middle aged man. He spoke in pretty good English.

"Please madam calm down put the weapon down."

"Why should I? Your buddy here was about to have his friends do God only kmows what to me."

The man Sara was threatening said something in Chinese. Sara looks up at the other man.

"What did he just say?"

"He said he thought you were unconscious and were trying to get you off the beach before the tide took you again and that he wouldn't have caused you any harm."

Sara hesitates. Her and Laurel had gotten good at seeing through men's lies and this man didn't seem to be lying.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Please...let us show you what this place is."

Sara bites her lip and nods. She knows there was now 6 men and maybe her and laurel could've beaten 6 men but her on her own in her weakened state couldn't. She sighs and throws away the spear as fast as she can. The man quickly gets up and the one Sara spoke to walks over slowly.

"My name is Colton...what is yours?"

Sara would usually never give her name out to a stranger but she realised her rules didn't apply here.

"Sara."

Colton looked at her curiously. Sara glares as she was still in just her bikini.

"Take a picture perv it'll last longer."

This made some of the other men laugh but he just shakes his head.

"I apologise I was curious, how did an American woman end up here?"

Sara sighs.

"Look ill tell you but do you have any clothes I can wear?...no offence but I kind of feel self conscious being nearly naked in front of a gang of men."

Sara wasn't self conscious at all but this was a power play for her to demand things. Colton nods.

"Of course. My daughter will escort you to where you can get some clothes that should fit you."

As he says that a young black haired woman walks over. She was about Sara's age maybe a year or 2 younger.

"Hello I am Catia"

Sara was relieved there was at least one woman here.

"Nice to meet you Catia. I'm Sara."

Catia leads Sara to a hut and goes into a large chest and passes Sara some basic underwear and clothes. Sara pulls a face at the underwear.

"Guess you guys don't have Victoria secrets on this island."

The woman looks at her blankly and Sara rolls her eyes and gets dressed.

"So Catia what is this place?"

Catia walks over to her.

"It is called Jiù ēn."

Sara says the word in her head.

"What does that mean?"

"It means salvation."

Sara smiles at that.

"Well I certainly hope so. Because I've had a lot of shit I need salvation from."

Catia looks at Sara surprised, Sara raises her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I apologise it's just rare for me to see a woman so....um...raw like you."

Sara shrugs.

"I speak my mind more people should try it."

"Come my father wishes to speak to you."

"Yay I can hardly wait."

She says sarcastically. Catia lets out a reluctant giggle as the 2 walk together. They walk together until they get back to Colton. He kids at Catia.

"You may leave us."

Sara shakes her head.

"I'd rather she stays."

He frowns at her.

"You are on my island and wearing my daughters clothes you will talk to me with respect."

Sara just raises her eyebrows and smirks.

"I'll talk to you with respect when you earn it. Yes I'm wearing your daughters clothes. Would you rather I take them off?"

Sara goes to pull down the shorts she was wearing when Colton stops her.

"That is unnecessary."

Sara smirks smugly and glances at Catia who looked shocked and astonished.

"I want Catia to stay I don't want to be the only girl around a group of men."

Colton shrugs.

"Looking at the display you put on when you arrived you don't seem to have any issue protecting yourself."

Sara grins.

"True but when I kick your ass I'd rather your daughter here to see it....adds to the embrassment you see."

Colton doesn't answer that and just shakes his head.

"So...how did you end up here."

"I swam here...well floated..."

"How?"

Sara sighs and drops the attitude now. She realises they won't hurt her so may as well be honest.

"I was on a boat with my sister. The boat went down I got caught in the tides....ended up here."

Colton nods.

"What about your sister?"

Sara sighs and shrugs.

"I lost sight of her...she's probably dead."

Sara looks down and Catia steps over and takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. Sara looks up at her and gives her a small grateful smile which makes Catia blush. Colton sighs.

"I'm very sorry."

Sara nods.

"Thanks....so what is this place?"

"It's called Jiù ēn it means..."

Sara interupts.

"Salvation...Catia told me."

Colton nods.

"Did she tell you what we do here?"

Sara shakes her head.

"Nah...think she was to busy checking me out while I got changed."

She says in her playful teasing voice. This makes Catia flush bright red and Colton coughs a little.

"Um yes well okay. Come let me show you what this place is."

Sara grins at how uncomfortable she had just made them. They walk for a few minutes in silence Catia was walking close to Sara. Sara wasn't sure if she was being protective of her from any danger or for another reason. She forgets these thoughts when they get to a large tent. Sara tilts her head.

"What is this a campsite?"

Catia shakes her head.

"Not exactly."

They step inside the nearest tent and Sara gasps. There were rows and rows of beds full of people. Some had IVs and other medical equipment strapped to them. Sara knew some of it from basic medical knowledge she'd picked up over her time. Sara saw a few men and women In the same type of pyjamas as the people in the beds were wearing. Sara noticed there were loads of different nationalities there. Sara walks over to Colton.

"This is a hospital?"

He shakes his head.

"No these people aren't here to be healed."

Sara frowns.

"But that's an iv and it's got chemotherapy medicine in it if I'm right."

He nods.

"It's an iv but it's not exactly chemo medicines. It's pain relief. They're not here to be saved they're here to die."

Sara frowns.

"What?"

"This is um...a hospice. Hospitals and hospices are overcrowded in all countries so this island was set up to take in the wealthy to die with some dignity. No where better than a paradise island right?"

Sara frowns and goes and looks at the charts.

"But some of these illnesses....I mean I'm no expert but when I did go to school which to be honest hasn't been for over 10 years but some of this stuff can be treated."

"Simply we don't have the funds, the equipment or the people to do it."

Sara was getting angry.

"So instead of helping and trying to do something you just let these people die."

"There's nothing we can do."

Sara glares and storms off back to the cabin she was in before. She didn't know why she was angry since when did her or laurel care about saving lives. Yes Sara always wanted to be a doctor but that was lifetime ago and either though Laurel had put the idea in her head recently. It still wasn't realistic. She was a criminal who robbed and stole and beat up people. That's when it hit her. She wasn't angry at them she was angry at herself. She'd lived her life selfish thinking of herself and her sister only. She hadn't cared about others. People who were way worse off then her. Yes her situation had sucked but everyone on this islands was even worse.

Sara spins round instinctively picking up a lamp when the cabin door bursts open and Catia stops dead and Sara breathes out relived. Catia looks worried.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

Sara shakes her head.

"It's okay you didn't."

Catia nods.

"Are you okay?...you know If we could help we would."

Sara nods and sits on the bed.

"I know. I'm more angry at myself. I realised I've never helped anyone and that I'm a bad person. I'm a criminal who's been a criminal since I was so young me and my sister were a criminal team since our parents died. We've lived a bad life of hurting people."

Catia sat next to her.

"Sara...you may have done some not so great things but from what you say you did what you needed to do to survive and by the way you are now you obviously wouldn't do it any other day. You seemed to have some basic medical knowledge?"

"Yeah...I wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid...that never happened I could never have afforded medical school."

Catia holds her hand.

"It's not to late for you Sara. From the girl I've seen you are not a bad person. You are strong and fierce and...badass."

Sara laughs.

"Didn't think you'd ever even swear that much."

Catia giggles.

"You must be a bad influence."

Sara laughs.

"Been called that before."

"But seriously Sara you obviously care about people. I'm sorry about your sister but this could be your chance to start again. This island is called salvation...maybe it could be yours. Maybe you could be born again."

Sara takes a deep breath and sighs. Then she grins.

"Yeah I like the idea of me being reborn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I was planning to all of Sara's story here in one chapter but it was to much to write at once. Please let me know your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next 2 will focus individually on each character and how they survived and what happened to them. Chapter 4 will be how they reunite. This will be a black canary end game story and Avalance will be Sara's main ship and Laurel and Oliver Queen will be the end ship for her. Don't like it don't read. Those will be the ships but doesn't mean it'll be that way straight away. Both will have other ships before there endgame ship.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
